Rogue: Alagh Yid (CR 4)
Alagh Yid Alignment: CN Race: Goblin Class: Rogue (Unchained variant) (5) Hit Points: 37 Initiative: +5 (+0 feat + 1 Dex) Offense Attack (Kukri): +8 1d3 + 4 (Critical) 18-20x2 +3 Dex, +3 BAB, +1 magic, +1 Size Two Weapon (Kurkis, 2 attacks): +6 1d3 + 4 (Critical) 18-20x2 Full round attack only! +3 Dex, +3 BAB, +1 magic, -2 TWF, +1 Size Sneak Attack: +3d6 BAB: +3 Defense AC: 16 (10, +2 Armor, +3 Dex, +1 Deflection, +1 Nat. Armor, +1 Size) Touch: 12 Flat Footed: 13 (Can’t be caught flat footed) Saves Fortitude: +2 (1 Base + 0 Con + 1 Misc) Reflex: +8 (4 Base + 3 Dex + 1 Misc) Will: +6 (1 Base + 0 Wis + 1 Misc) Ability Scores Str 12 (+1), Con 10 (0), Dex 16 (+3), Int 13 (+1), Wis 10 (0), Cha 10 (+0) Class Features Sneak Attack: +3d6 damage when flanking or target is denied their Dexterity bonus. Trap Finding: +2 on Perception checks to spot traps Finesse Training (Kurki): While using kurki you can add your Dex to damage in place of Strength. Evasion: When you make a Reflex save that, upon success, still deals 1/2 damage. You take none instead. Rogue Talent (Fast Stealth) (2nd): You can move at your full speed while using Stealth without any penalty. Rogue Talent (Distracting Attack) (4th): When you use sneak attack you can forgo the damage to cause one creature to be flat footed against ONE of your allies. Danger Sense: +2 on Reflex saves vs traps, AC vs traps, on perception checks against being surprised. Debilitating Injury (Hampered): When you sneak attack the foe’s speeds are reduced by half (to a minimum of 5 feet). In addition, the target cannot take a 5-foot step. Uncanny Dodge: You can’t be caught flat-footed. Rogue's Edge (Intimidate): If you exceed the DC to demoralize a target by at least 10, it is frightened for 1 round and shaken thereafter.* A Will save (DC = 10 + your number of ranks in Intimidate) negates the frightened condition, but the target is still shaken, even if it has the stalwart ability. Small Size -1 CMB & CMD Skilled: Goblins gain a +4 racial bonus on Ride and Stealth checks. Darkvision: Goblins see perfectly in the dark up to 60 feet. Feats Two-Weapon Fighting Level: When making a full attack, take -2 on all attacks but get an extra attack. Weapon Finesse 1st: Can use your Dex rather than your Str to hit. Double Slice Level: Add Str (in this case dex) to off hand weapon when attacking. Skills +11 Acrobatics (5 ranks, +3 Dex, +3 misc) +8 Bluff (5 ranks, +0 Cha, +3 misc) +11 Disable Device (5 ranks, +3 Dex, +3 misc) +8 Intimidate (5 ranks, +0 Cha, +3 misc) +9 Knowledge (dungeoneering) (5 ranks, +1 Int, +3 misc) +8 Perception (5 ranks, +0 Wis, +3 misc) +8 Sense Motive (5 ranks, +0 Wis, +3 misc) +11 Sleight of Hand (5 ranks, +3 Dex, +3 misc) +11 Stealth (5 ranks, +3 Dex, +3 misc) Gear (10,500 GP) +1 Kukri (2,308) +1 Kukri (2,308) Leather Armor (10) +1 Ring of Protection (2,000) +1 Cloak of Resistance (1,000) +1 Amulet of Natural Armor (2,000) Total Spent: 9,626 Category:NPC Category:Goblin Category:Rogue Category:CR 4 Category:Level 5 Category:Pathfinder